


Birthday Troubles

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Today's your birthday and your husband and daughter have a surprise for you. Unfortunately, you have an unexpected and unpleasant accident.





	Birthday Troubles

You wake up to something strange. Your husband, Michael was not next to you and the house was strangely quiet; too quiet. It was never quiet. Your daughter would have usually woken you up by now. Besides, it’s your birthday. Michael always made sure to be there for you on your birthday. You quickly sit up and slip on your slippers. While on your way downstairs, you started to hear voices, which made you feel a little more comfortable. It felt more normal.   
But then you heard screaming. And then you got nervous. You run downstairs to see what was going on. Running down the stairs, you were ready to go into protective parent mode. What if something happened to your little girl? She’s been the love of your life for six years now.  
But, since you are clumsy as hell and you were running down stairs, fate would have it that your foot slipped on one of the last steps and you fell onto the ground. Instantly, the house once fell silent with the exception of the pitter-patter of quick footsteps. You tried to get up, but your ankle didn’t permit. It felt like you may have twisted it or something.  
Michael quickly was by your side with Amelia, “(Y/N)? What happened? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah… I’m fine… I think… I heard screaming and ran down the stairs… and now we’re here…”  
He chuckles for a moment but then turns his attention to your foot. “Your ankle is a bit swollen. We’ll need to get that to go down and keep it elevated. It looks twisted. Amelia, go into the freezer and get me an ice pack and bring it upstairs into our room. I’m gonna take them up so they can relax.”  
“Okay daddy.” She goes to do as he said.  
He quickly picks you up and brings you back into your room. He gently sets you on the bed and grabs a pillow from his side, so you can elevate it. Amelia comes in and gingerly places the ice pack on your ankle.  
“Can I please get an explanation for the screaming?”  
“Amelia, can you explain? I’m gonna go get what we were working on.”  
She nods and sits next to you. “We were making breakfast and listening to music. Then our favorite song came on and we were singing along and that was what happened.”  
“Oh…” you felt a little like an idiot at that moment. “Wait, why were you guys making breakfast? That’s usually my job.”  
“Because it was gonna be the first part of a big birthday party surprise…” Michael comes in with a tray in his hands full of pancakes and other breakfast treats. You smile softly and try to situate yourself to sit up, “Oh Michael, you are too sweet.”  
“Only trying to be sweet enough to match my even sweeter partner.” He kisses your cheek. After all these years, such a simple gesture was still able to make your heart flutter. He smiles and sets the tray down. “I had other stuff planned, but it seems we might not be able to do it.”   
“Any day with you two is a perfect day.” He smiles and grabs some gauze from the emergency kit you kept by your bed. He carefully wraps it around your ankle and gently kisses it when he’s done. “There. All better.”  
You giggle and take a bite out of the pancakes, that were clearly made by your daughter due to the careful placement of the strawberries on top. “I mean, I’m not immobile, I can still kind of walk.”  
“Not well enough for what I had planned.”  
“What did you have planned?”  
“There’s this carnival that opened up and I thought we could go.”  
“Oh Michael, that sounds lovely. And I’m sure that staying here with you both will also be amazing.”  
“You sure?”  
“Positive.”


End file.
